How Do We Fall So Fast?
by glows
Summary: Harry wakes up in his seventh year finding that things have changed...HBP is included. Some pairings will develop. It'll be very sad and tragic, be prepared.
1. Shadows of Sadness

A.N: First Harry Potter fanfiction EVER. I normally do pairing stories. This will be my first general Harry Potter, I've had previous accounts but I prefer to have a new one and keep it. Since this is the first chapter I'll try to keep it interesting. I appreciate reviews.

P.S. I might actually have some pairings in here as well. I'm not sure, it's only the beginning!

Kate

Sept.7.05

* * *

**Chapter One: Shadows of Sadness**

_Swoosh. A curtain fluttered lightly by an invisible wind in the air. The thick and heavy drapery lifted so easily in the gust. The ends curved up patching a show of being burnt years before now. It had many sagging holes with bits of the curtain hanging from each one. A soft hum filled the air of a young woman's voice. It's sweet sultry calmed the wind down and the curtain abruptly stopped moving. A young man walked slowly toward the curtain. His hair is unruly and shaggy a bit. His lengthy figure stood alone by the window. He turned his head slightly far enough to view his profile. One green eye peeked out the window. His mother's eyes he has. It was Harry Potter. Quite a few names to bear for the youth; "the boy who lived" or "the chosen one". A wand lifted out of his back pocket and he pointed it upward a few feet from the curtain. His brows crumpled up in anger and stepped closer. An airy voice protruded from the end of the hall._

"_Harry, no!" the girl's voice cried out. He turned his head to see no one. Just corridors containing flaming torches and stone walls. A firm hand grappled around Harry's raised hand. He whipped his head back to see a very haggard faced Sirius. He stood there giving the corridor a wary glance while lowering Harry's wand back to his side_

"_It's never safe anymore. You must save still what is here. Don't stay on account of me." He said and pointed down the hall with one of his bony fingers. He was directing Harry to the spot where the voice called out. "Be careful, my lonely son."_

_Harry fell forward and started towards the end of the hall. Sirius waved a goodbye to him and smiled with a fatigue to his face. Harry waved back and continued down the hall. As he reached the end, he realized that a mirror appeared there. He twisted his head in frustration, holding his wand back up. Two people were inside the mirror. They were trapped. He noticed first the bushy head of Hermione Granger. A large dark creature resembling a dementor sat pulling at her hair. It's eyes were a deep blood red with a strip of red streaking down its back. She screamed aloud but only bubbles of air escaped her lips. They seemed to be trapped in a pool of water than a mirror. Ron held up his wand that floated softly in the liquid substance. The creature lashed at Ron but a red-hot light beamed out blinding Harry from seeing what was happening. As the light faded, he saw Ron floating motionless in the water. He floated down. The large creature was gone so Ron's nonverbal spell must have worked. Hermione tried reaching for Ron, groping down for him but he kept going down, farther and farther. _

_Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't know exactly what this object before him was. Hermione turned and looked at Harry. She started pounding on the glass and screaming in his face. A sharp pain rose in his scar and he started burning, melting away. His flesh just burned and tore at him. He pulled on the sweater he wore and screamed while dropping to the floor. He looked up into Hermione's wide eyes in shock at Harry's transformation. Harry looked down at his hands, flesh eroding from his very fingers. The pain was so overwhelming he could feel so numb. _

_Hermione kept pounding on the mirror and it started cracking. The cracks widen and a silver substance oozed out. Harry noticed it was unicorn blood. He grabbed his chest as he felt his pain finally being released from him. His skin still unwinding off of him as if he were a snake shedding. I'm a snake, Harry thought to himself. I'm becoming a snake! The mirror busted open and everything turned into a streaking blur._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice cried out in Harry's ears. He clearly recognized it was his own and his eyes shot open. He panted loudly and tried looking through his blurred vision. He noticed a small side table next to what seemed to be a hospital bed. He groped at the table knocking things off in the attempt. He felt the cold metal of his glasses and he slipped them up the bridge of his nose.

Harry could visually make out the room. Curtains surrounded him. They hung midair about six feet above where he lay, suspended by nothing but the air itself. They were a slate gray and looked thick and heavy. In the room there was a small bedside table along with a notepad hanging on the wall by a small opening in the curtains. The notepad also hung in midair. The only light that exceeded into the room was from the window that was directly behind Harry's bed.

Harry's head ached from the jolt from his sleep. He wasn't clear what he dreamt but down in his stomach he knew it wasn't a happy memory. Rubbing his head again he sat up in bed. His bones creaked quietly and burned with pain. He let out a short gasp of pain.

"Harry, you're awake." A loud man's voice called out. Harry looked up to see a very tall man wearing deep purple robes with patches all over them. He held the notepad that had been on the wall. "You're a strong young fellow, I'd thought sooner or later you'd fully wake."

The man started examining Harry. Harry pulled away as the man grabbed his forearm. The man was taken back by Harry's swiftness.

"You're senses are mighty tuned to have just woken!" The man chuckled heartily at his pun. Harry did not feel amused by his actions. He only gave a very vain look and the man settled himself. Harry let him grab his forearm this time not sure what the man was going to do to him.

"Who are you?" Harry said as the man checked both Harry's arms and started scribbling on the notepad with a large feathered quill.

"Figgis Curphart. I'm the Head Healer at St. Mungo's." The man responded.

"We're at St. Mungo's?" Harry asked.

Curphart hesitated at that moment. He looked down on his notepad and then looked up at Harry and replied a second time with a no.

"Where are we then?" Harry asked letting his arms drop to his sides.

"We are in the Hospital Wing. Most of the students are here as well." Curphart said checking Harry's pulse this time.

"Students? What are you talking about?" Harry said furrowing his brows in complication.

Figgis Curphart raised his eyebrows and scribbled a third time down on the notepad. He set the notepad on the bedside table next to Harry.

"Harry…it seems you are suffering the same condition everyone else has. An unknown curse hit the school after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had attacked here." Figgis paused to let Harry take in the news before continuing. " The Ministry is doing their best to figure how to reverse the spell. It clearly erases a current period of time from a person or persons memory. It must be a highly dark and powerful spell for none of the common countercurses have worked against it."

"Is everyone alright?" Harry said horroring the idea of his friends dying. "Ginny? Ron? Hermione? Neville?"

Curphart put his hands up quickly calming Harry down. "Miss Granger is resting a few cubicles down from yours. She suffered intense blows but seems to be taking to the medicine nicely. Neville also. As for the Weasley offspring, I last heard they were recovering at St. Mungo's."

Harry leaned back now, feeling a little less uneasy. Harry pondered for a moment before looking back up at the man.

"Is Voldemort dead?" Curphart shuddered at the name.

"No…but many Death Eaters have been either captured or killed." He managed to sputter the few words out with a lighthearted tone.

Harry lowered his head back down in his lap. That was good that Death Eaters were becoming sparse but Voldemort could always find new followers if necessary, he knew the blackest of arts. It didn't matter, it didn't. Harry sat thinking very hard about what had happened previously before him waking up. His dream was still a blur but now seemed to only remember more of it. It was obvious Voldemort had to do something important when he attacked the school otherwise he wouldn't have wasted his time oblitrating everyone's current memory. Maybe it was a something here in the school no one knows about or knows it exists. That very well happened for the Chamber of Secrets. Who's to say it isn't the same thing? Harry nodded that thought away. Voldemort is very intelligent, he wouldn't run the same trick twice, and he'd have something new up his sleeve. He could have been looking for a Horcrux. There could be one hiding in the school all the time and neither Dumbledore nor anyone else could have known.

"Well, you seem fine, Harry." Figgis said putting his notepad to his chest. His fingers snapped and his quill disappeared into thin air. "The only thing I've seem to notice is your lower back is still very sore. For now, I want you drink some of this." Figgis poured a purple liquid into a cup and stuck it in Harry's face. Harry pulled his nose away from the cup. The fumes wafting from it smelled of rotten eggs. Figgis only pushed it further at him and he had no choice but to accept it. He grabbed it and set it down on his lap making sure not to spill it.

"Sir, does anybody know why You-Know-Who was at the school?" Harry said stiffing the liquid but still eyeing the man. Figgis sat down at the edge of Harry's bed.

"Potter, if we truly knew anything I'm sure the Ministry would be on to him already." Figgis replied.

"Why?" Harry said irately. "Ministry's hadn't helped us at all the last two years! Look what position they've put us in and now since Dumbledore is gone…" Harry only let the sentence drift because he didn't feel like going over the emotions that were running through him the day of Dumbledore's funeral. It was so melancholy and motionless, only a blur.

"You mustn't blame the Ministry." Figgis replied shaking his head. "They are trying their best."

"Maybe they should try harder." Harry said grumpily before gulping down the potion. Figgis only scowled at Harry's ragglement. Harry wiped potion from the corner of his mouth. It tasted similar to Butterbeer but with a sour punch to it. He leaned over and set it on the bedside table.

Figgis Curphart stood up straight and cleared his voice.

"Well, give it a few minutes then you should be able to get up and grab a bit of lunch." Figgis checked what Harry assumed to be a watch and raised his eyebrows. "Dear me, it's past one. Best get in there soon, not many people eat this late."

Figgis waved a hand at Harry before leaving him in his room alone. Harry really wasn't hungry or in the mood to be in the presence of food. His stomach was lurching and he felt a lump grow in his throat. Pushing the thoughts aside, he could visit Hermione. His friends were more important than his own selfish thoughts. Voldemort is important but the safety of his friends concerned his mind.

With that, Harry rose from the bed and slipped on a robe that had fallen off the bedside table. He tied it snuggly in front and started off towards the opening in the curtain. He pushed past it and noticed a long hall of slate gray curtains on both sides. How was he to find Hermione's room in this, it all looked the same! He decided to head right. The Great Hall was that way and Hermione might be down that way too. Harry looked through each opening as he walked down the long hall. Many students look very ill or direly injured. Harry only peeked for a second before getting a sick feeling in his stomach. He kept walking feeling numb as he did so. Each room he peered into, each one got worse, a small girl was covered in boils and black pus dropped from them. She was panting very loud and whizzing as she fumbled with the large bandages wrapped around her. Harry only looked a moment and turned his head back in the hallway.

He noticed another student was coming from the Great Hall. It was hoping it was someone he recognized but it turned out not to be a student at all, but a green outfitted healer. It seemed there was only Healers here, no Madam Pompfrey. Was she dead? Harry brushed the idea from his mind still too horrored by the students' injuries. He then spotted a plaque that had Hermione Granger printed clear across it. Harry started off power walking towards the opening. He jolted to a stop outside the room. What if she looked really bad? Curphart said she was doing fine but he could have lied, could he have not?

Harry pulled back the curtain to she Hermione sleeping peacefully in the bed. Her hair was soft and metallic looking. Her frizzy hair curled up neatly by her face. Her soft features looking prettier than he remember her last. Her skin was a soft porcelain and although her eyes were closed he imagined her large honey chocolate eyes glow in the light. A soft humming escaped her lips as she slept soundly.

Harry pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She still hadn't moved. She must have been in a deep sleep. He examined a large all the way up her arm. It was a very dark shade of blue. He lightly ran his fingers over it and down to her palm. Seeing her alive was an emotional moment for Harry. Hermione always cared so much for him, even if it got on his nerves. Without her cleverness and determination, he would have never gotten this far. He saw Hermione's other arm wrapped in a heavy cast of white linen.

He grasped her hand tightly not wanting to let go. If he let go, he would lose her. He needed Hermione…he needed Ron, Ginny…everyone. They weren't here. They were lying in a hospital bed just as Hermione was right now. Probably in some horrible pain or even worse, dead. Harry lowered his hand and grasped Hermione's hand.

Her hand moved abruptly. Harry shot his head up and saw Hermione's left eye twitch. Harry's mouth slowly opened. His lungs were full of air and he felt like he was being crushed by a bag of bricks.

"Hermione?" Harry murmured unsure if she could hear him or not. Hermione's eyes squinted and slowly opened.

"Harry?" Came out a hoarse voice that didn't sound close to Hermione's sultry voice.

He could now see those beautiful honey and chocolate eyes he was dying to see. He smiled at her. She squeezed his hand back and smiled a tiny grin.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked him. Harry chuckled at this, she was always looking out for him.

"I'm good." Harry simply replied not feeling anymore pain in his back. The potion seemed to really be working.

Hermione sat up wincing a little as she sat upright staring at Harry. Hermione rubbed her eyes gently and yawned a bit before relaxing her body and lying against her pillow. Still holding her hand, Harry leaned over and gave her a huge hug. Hermione let out a sigh and hugged him back.

"I'm happy you're still alive." Hermione said still with a rasp to her voice. "Have you checked on Ron or Ginny?"

"They're not here, they are at St. Mungo's." Harry said.

"Oh." Hermione said gloomy looking down at her free hand in her lap. "Are they worse off than us?"

"I don't know." Harry replied thinking about that himself. It never really occurred to him that Ron and Ginny could be far off worse than they could. "Do you remember anything?"

"I-I don't think so, all I remember is feeling loads of pain." Hermione said shaking her head. "I wish I remembered. I assume some curse has been put on us from Voldemort?"

"Not just us, the entire school and its staff."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"It has to be a powerful curse to stay effective on all of us. I hope we get lucky and it's just a wearer curse."

"Wearer Curse?"

"A Temporary curse that lasts for a vast period of time. I've heard of them. They are commonly discussed but hard to perform. Trying to hit every person it's aimed for is not an easy task. It takes real power for it to work and concentration."

"Voldemort has that power."

"You do too, Harry, don't forget that."

"Forget what?" Said a female voice from the opening in the room.

Remus Lupin and Tonks stoodthere.

* * *

Please review. I accept all opinions! 


	2. The Dead Souls

A.N: Second chapter. I'd figure even if I don't get any reviews for the last one that I might for this if I work on it. Also realized some spelling errors in the last chapter, I'll try and fix them if possible. I'm trying to work up a good sensible plot now.

Small disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the fictitious ones in my story which you'll notice if you've read the books.

Sept.11.05-Updated 2.24.06

I actually got some lovely reviews...ok…I got three reviews but that's good enough for moi.

Katesm

* * *

Chapter Two: The Dead Souls

Draco Malfoy's eyes fluttered open to see blinding white light. It covered his eyes for a minute or two before he could see anything around him. He recognized the place all too well actually. He was in St. Mungo's Hospital. He had on a patient's gown and weird tubing attached to his arm. He immediately pondered on the huge gashes all over his arms. They were large open wound sores that were a deep red with a slight purple color from bruising. He felt no pain from moving them. He must be taking some antidote for pain.

Sighing from not feeling pain, he put his hand to his sweaty forehead and pulled back his hair away from it. He sat up slowly thinking pain would rise somewhere from his body but then again comforted by not feeling a thing. He noticed a glass of water on the stand next to his bed. He picked it up and took a large gulp of it. He quickly emptied the glass and put it back where it was. The only thing that was running through his mind was _what am I doing here_?

He couldn't come to a conclusion. He only decided he needed to leave and find his parents. He didn't care if he needed more medical attention or rest. He had to move quickly before the antidote given to him wore off. He pulled back the rough white linen and saw the same gaping gashes in his arms on his legs. What had happened to him? It seemed a wild creature attacked him and tore pieces of his flesh from his body. Draco shook his head and stood up. He pulled the tubing out of his arm. There was a short sting before it started to bleed. Draco ignored this and slipped off the bed.

At first feeling dizzy then numb. He bent over to the side table and puked back the water he drank. A horrible taste remained in his mouth. He gasped in disgust. He looked around the room and found a closet in one of the corners of it. He walked over to it and opened it. It actually contained a large part of wardrobe that fitted him.

He pulled off the little thin gown and pulled on a pair of black slacks with a black turtle neck sweater. He pulled a cloak over that and pulled on a pair of black and white trainers. He fixed the collar of his cloak and went over and opened the door. He peered out in the hallway not seeing a soul in sight. This made for the perfect opportunity to leave.

Quickly closing the door behind him, he made his way soundlessly down the hall. He still didn't see anyone. Figuring it to be good luck, he continued. He soon heard loud arguing voices. He ducked down behind a large cart in the hallway. He peeked over the side to see two redheaded adults who were wearing, what Draco assumed, to be Muggle clothing. It was Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley. Draco's eyes narrowed, how his father hated the Weasleys. He remembers how often his father would just go on about how they disgraced the wizarding world. Draco dismissed most of the chatter his father brought about. He only listened in on anything having to do with Voldemort. To know so much compared to everyone else at Hogwarts was pleasing. He had a clue into what would happen and when. It was or had been a glorious time for the dark wizards.

"No, MOLLY!" Arthur said in a low voice but fiercely. Molly only pulled on the string of her purse and looked back at Arthur.

"The boy needs to know, telling him would be best. Or asking him, he was there and he knew what Voldemort had done!" Molly retorted her face turning red.

"The curse, Molly, the curse." Arthur replied calmly.

The curse? What was he talking about? Draco sat furrowing his brows while crouching and listening intently. Had he befallen on this curse? Well, he didn't really remember much since he woke up, like why he was there.

"The curse! Oh bollock the whole thing!" Molly said waving her purse in the air. "There's something bigger going on. I'm the only one who seems to see that. As if I haven't enough to worry about."

"Remus and Tonks went to visit Harry and Hermione, we should know something soon."

"You haven't told them to say anything about it, have you?" Molly said holding a finger to her face questionably while looking at Mr. Weasley petrified.

"No, no, dear. Only to see if they are doing well."

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger they must be talking about, Draco thought. The two parents had turned from their short dispute to continue down the hall talking with ease in their tones. Draco got up from behind the cart and continued down to the security way. He sneaked pass a guy sleeping there who had a name tag that read Belmufus. Draco lifted his eyebrow at the old man who snoring was unbearably loud. Only giving a small glance he headed over to a large case of wands. Each read different names, he noticed Ginny Weasley's name etched onto the end of one of the long boxes. He saw his own at the far bottom and pulled it out. Surprised that nothing had happened by doing so he slipped it into his cloak and continued past.

He quickly found a broom closet that was wide enough to stand in. He knew how to apparate and had received a license for it. He wasn't sure where he was to turn up, but he had only one place on his mind at the moment. He lifted his wand and kept his mind focused as hard as he could before he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Remus and Tonks smiled gloomily at Harry and Hermione.

"Hello, you two, are you doing well?" Tonks said coming over.

She patted Harry's arm gently and gave Hermione a soft squeeze. Remus kept his distance while Tonks mingled with the two. He wandered over to Harry's shoulder and gave him a tap. Harry looked up. He noticed Remus hadn't been sleeping at all, he had deep circles embedded under his eyes. Harry's smirk faded and Remus bent down next to Harry.

"So, how are you?" He said quietly.

"A little sore but mobile." Harry answered. Remus nodded as if he knew perfectly what Harry meant.

"Having good rest?" Remus asked.

"Well, yes." Harry started but was cut shortly by Tonks.

"You two hungry?" She asked. "We should go down to the Great Hall and get a speck of food." She rubbed Hermione's back gently. Hermione nodded and looked over to Harry.

Harry only nodded too. He was getting hungry. He also wanted to talk to Remus about the dream he had. Or maybe he should wait? He just woke it could all be his mind dawdling with him. Brushing his mind from the dream he wished he had not dreamt, he stood up and helped Hermione from her bed. He grabbed a robe off her side table and handed it to her. She walked with a limp but only wore a warm smile on her face.

"You OK?" Tonks whispered to Hermione holding her still. Hermione just nodded her head as she started off towards the opening in the curtain. Tonks held tight to her arm and followed. Remus gave Harry a soft pat on the back and a little shove towards the door. Harry exited the curtain and followed by Remus.

"Harry." Remus said. They were trailing the ladies in front of them. "Do you known about the curse?"

"Of course." Harry replied giving Remus the eye. Why would Remus ask that? He would know that already. He could just be questionable, Harry thought.

"Well then, you should expect what I am to say next-" Remus started only staring forward at Tonks's wild raspberry colored hair.

"Do I remember?" Harry having a feeling that's exactly what Remus was going to ask. "No, I don't remember anything. I know this will sound silly but I wish I had remembered."

Remus just looked down at his feet as he strolled. Harry couldn't tell if he was upset with the news or just his lack of sleep. They were soon reaching the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione and Tonks had already went in, probably on the verge of eating.

"I think we all wish we had." Remus said a deadly low voice. It was odd how off he sounded. Harry heard a quick murmur of something escape Remus lips.

Remus looked up; his eyes a distant color of red and stopped Harry.

"I need to go, please tell Nymphadora that I've headed back and that I'll be fine." Remus said he patted Harry's back once more and turned to leave.

"Remus!" Harry called after. Remus turned around, the red becoming more distinct. At first, Harry thought to ask why and where he was going. Instead he replied with an "I will". Remus gave a wave and walked down to where the Headmaster's office sat.

* * *

Draco apparated right into his front entrance of his house. He hadn't remembered what his house looked like from the inside. It had been so long since he last spent a night in his own house. He stared up at the grandiose estate and thought about the last time he was there. He was saying goodbye to his mum on the threshold. His father wasn't around, business he presumed. He let her kiss his cheek. She was worried about him, going back to school. He couldn't remember why though. It seemed his memories were being locked up in his head not being able to read them.

He tapped the gate with his wand and walked up into the oval drive. The fountain of an iron spear with a large serpent wrapped around it was at the top. The fountain was dry and leaves lay crumpled on the bottom of the shallow bowl. The sky was dismal and gray. The clouds moved quickly through the sky. The large brownstone house stood so empty. There was no movement in the windows and a stack of the Daily Prophet lay raveled up in the corner of the stoop. Vines that crawled up onto the house hid the large cathedral ones. Draco stepped up onto the stoop and checked the Daily Prophet. It was strange…it read April 31st. The pages were blank though. Not a single word on it. Along with the rest of them. Draco threw down the stack of papers and headed into the house. He easily walked in since the door stood ajar. It was dark and dusty. The musty scent wafted into his nostril making him feel repugnant about the house's feeling. He always felt morbid living in a house that was very dark and mysterious. He was always bound to find something he knew he wasn't to touch. That part made the whole point of going against his father's wishes all the more easier. He always fumbled with everything his father kept in his office. The only objects in there were dark materials.

Draco wondered off into the direction of his father's office. He was being so clumsy he stumbled over a large blunt object. He quickly turned to see what he had tripped himself on. A body lay on the ground, motionless and sickly pale. It was the maid that worked at the manor sometimes.

Draco stared quietly at the maid. Her face was frozen and so pale. Draco let a yelp escape through his parched lips but quickly backed off into the wall. He grasped it firmly. He stepped away and entered his father's office. It was pitch black inside the room and Draco could hardly make out anything two feet in front of him. He pulled his wand out and held it firmly in front of him.

"Lumos." slithered through his lips. His wand lit up quickly and he could now make out large statues and relics on the walls. The sight was horrific though. Blood was splattered on the walls and symbols were written in him. Draco could only leave his eyes in terror. He whisked his wand out to his father's desk to find some evidence of why the room had this appearance. He saw a blood stained person lying behind it.

Their hair firmly matted to their head mixed with blood red. The skin so pale and soft. It was now covered with dried blood. It was Narcissa Malfoy. His mum. Draco cried out to the body fallen down next to her. He held back what tears formed in his eyes. He pulled her sticky, bloody hair from her face to show her features lay peacefully. Draco had a sudden jolt and slumped to the ground with darkness covering his face.

* * *

Please don't forget to leave me a review! 


End file.
